Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Niña Azul
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Kaito tuvo su primer encuentro con la organización, pero también desde que Aoko cumplió diecisiete años. Ahora en su décimo octavo cumpleaños Kaito planea contarle sus dos secretos, pero no lo conseguirá sin la ayuda de una brujita y cierto detective.


Dislaimer: Magic Kaito y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Hace tiempo que quería escribir un cumpleaños de Aoko, y por casualidad encontré una imagen que ponía que era en Septiembre, por ello hice este shot hace algunas semanas.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Niña Azul

Solo quedaba una hora…Quedaba poco tiempo…Muy poco tiempo…¡Y aún no sabía como se lo diría a Aoko!

Hacía tiempo que decidió que se lo contaría todo el día en que ella cumpliera dieciocho, pero todavía no tenía ni un regalo para darle por su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

Parecía mentira que llevara meses planeando ese momento, es más tenía el regalo perfecto, pero no tenía suficiente para comprarlo por culpa de un destrozo que ocasionó hace poco y tuvo que pagar, gastando todo el dinero que estuvo ahorrando durante meses.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo la atención de la chica de ojos azules que fregaba los platos de la cena.

— Kaito, si tienes sueño deberías irte a tú casa, ya es muy tarde — le recomendó la joven sin saber realmente el por qué de sus suspiros — No tienes porque esperar siempre a que termine las labores del hogar.

— No, no tengo sueño Aoko, tranquila — susurró Kaito decaído.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? — interrogó curiosa secándose las manos para tomar al chico de las mejillas obligándole a mirarla y acercándose a él.

— ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? — cuestionó algo nervioso por la cercanía.

— Estoy buscando en tú interior para saber que te pasa — aclaró acercándose más a él.

— De-deja de hacer tonterías — manifestó intentando alejarse de ella, pero en vez de eso se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado — Ves, por tú culpa me he caído — acusó algo enfadado.

— Te has caído porque no has tenido cuidado, no me quieras echar la culpa solo porque quise ayudarte — se defendió girándose — Solo me preocupaba por ti…

— Con esas tonterías no podrías ayudarme jamás.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡A Akako le funcionó muy bien hoy! — exclamó alzando los brazos.

``No me extraña, ella es una bruja´´ — pensó a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría al oír el nombre de la bruja.

— Hey, ¿podéis no hacer tanto escándalo chicos? — añadió una tercera voz desde la puerta, donde un inspector les miraba bostezando — Hace días que no duermo por los casos de la central, así que por favor guardad silencio — pidió antes de encaminarse otra vez a su habitación a dormir.

— Será mejor que te vayas Kaito, yo ya he terminado de fregar, así que me voy a dormir — anunció la chica de ojos zafiro.

— ¿Te importa si yo me quedo solo por hoy? — alegó Kaito dejando sorprendida a la chica.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que la verdad yo también tengo sueño y no creo poder llegar a mi casa…Por ello me gustaría quedarme en la habitación de invitados o en el sofá — explicó intentando fingir sueño.

— Bueno…No creo que haya problema…

— Gracias, gracias — agradeció Kaito dándole un abrazo a la chica, que se ruborizó en el acto, al igual que él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, separándose rápidamente — Bueno pues, buenas noches Aoko — y seguidamente se fue corriendo al cuarto de invitados, dejando a una Aoko estática.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola dejó ir todo el aire que había acumulado para después seguir ella los pasos de Kaito, e ir a su habitación a dormir, aunque antes fue a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco.

Al terminar se encaminó a la habitación donde en esos momentos se suponía que Kaito dormía, entró a ella creyendo realmente que el chico estaba completamente dormido y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para después encaminarse a su habitación para dormir, realmente estaba muy cansada.

Al salir por la puerta Kaito abrió sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, realmente había sido bueno tomarse un café esa tarde para no quedarse dormido antes de las doce, puede que no tuviera un regalo ni pudiera invitar a nada a la chica, pero intentaría de alguna manera que ese fuera el mejor cumpleaños que pasara, eso sí antes no le mataba por lo que le había estado ocultando.

Fue justo al acabar sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la ventana. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero al ver una cabellera rojiza asomada por ella supo perfectamente quien o más bien quienes eran las personas que estaban en ese momento fuera de la casa.

Abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose a Akako montada en su escoba junto con Saguru, que permanecía de pie a su lado. El detective y la bruja eran ahora muy cercanos, aunque nadie había conseguido saber exactamente la relación entre ambos, y él no era una excepción, aunque tampoco es que le interesara mucho.

Akako volvió a ascender con su escoba hasta estar cara a cara con Kaito, dándole una extraña caja bastante elegante.

Antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones pudo ver como Saguru desde el suelo le miraba a la vez que se tocaba el reloj.

Seguidamente el mismo miró su propio reloj, viendo que quedaban tres minutos para que dieran las doce en punto.

Después de hacer un gesto a la pareja agradeciéndoles su ayuda corrió sigilosamente al cuarto de Aoko, abriendo un poco la puerta para ver en su interior, viendo que Aoko estaba despierta y sentada en su escritorio mirando algo que no pudo distinguir.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y vio justo como las manecillas marcaban al fin las doce de la noche, a la vez que fuegos artificiales comenzaban a bañar el cielo de colores consiguiendo que Aoko se despistara por un segundo consiguiendo el introducirse en la habitación mientras la chica observaba alucinada los miles de colores que ahora bañaban el manto de la noche acompañando a las estrellas y a la luna, que ese día estaba llena.

Fue mientras veía el espectáculo que una rosa azul apareció delante de sus narices, haciendo que la chica se girara para ver el rostro de la persona provocante, que no era otra que Kaito, que en esos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Happy Birthday my lady — pronunció mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la besaba.

— Kaito…¿Eres tú el causante de esto? — dudó señalando hacia el exterior.

— ¿Quién sino podría haber hecho tal cosa? — cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina.

— Se van a volver a quejar los vecinos…— mencionó la chica algo sonrojada por las molestias que Kaito se había tomado por ella.

— Eso si se enteran de que he sido yo — aclaró mientras sujetaba a la joven por el metón para ver sus ojos — Además hoy lo más importante no son los molestos vecinos, hoy lo más importante eres tú Aoko, y no pienso dejar que esa banda de quejitas arruinen tú día. Además, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte…Y hoy es el día idóneo para ello a mi parecer, aunque por favor no te enfades y déjame explicarme — pidió con la cara más tierna que pudo poner.

— Kaito me estas dando miedo…— manifestó Aoko algo preocupada por lo que fuera que le quisiera decir su amigo — No me digas que tienes un hijo perdido en alguna parte del mundo — bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— Aoko, esto es serio — dijo Kaito seriamente, asustando más a Aoko quien se extrañaba de que su amigo no hubiera respondido a su broma, eso realmente tenía que ser algo verdaderamente grave — Hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo ocultándote — declaró desviando su mirada de esos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? No creo que pueda ser tan mala, debes estar exageran…— intentó decir, pero no pudo acabar al ver como Kaito sacaba un monóculo de su bolsillo colocándoselo en el ojo derecho.

Cualquier persona corriente no sabría que quería decir esto, pero ella, como hija de Ginzo Nakamori sabía perfectamente que ese monóculo era el mismo que el del hombre que durante tantos le robó la atención de su padre, era de Kid.

— Por la cara que pones parece que ya lo has entendido…— recitó Kaito bajando la mirada por la mirada de odio que ahora le procesaba la chica — Lo siento, yo…

No pudo seguir, ya que antes de poder hacerlo la joven se había acercado a él dándole con toda la fuerza que en ese momento tenía una bofetada mientras que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

— ¡Eres un maldito! Todo este tiempo…¡Todos estos años me has estado utilizando! — exclamó amargamente mientras golpeaba su pecho en un intento de hacerle sentir a él el dolor que ahora mismo ella sentía.

— No, te equivocas, yo…— intentó explicarle, pero ella no le dejo, volviéndole a interrumpir.

— ¿¡Tú qué!? ¡Te reías tanto engañándome que seguiste haciéndolo sin pensar en lo que yo sentía! ¡Sin pensar en que yo realmente te admiraba, en que yo te…!.

Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo acabar de hablar al ser besada por Kaito, algo que si hubiera pasado hacer unos tres minutos la hubiera alegrado, pero que ahora solo la entristecía y a la vez enfadaba más.

Se separó como pudo, y se dispuso a volver a golpear el rostro del mago. Pero los reflejos del chico esta vez fueron más rápidos, consiguiendo pararlo, para después apoyar a la chica en la pared más cercana y volverla a besar, aunque ella seguía dando guerra, no pensaba ceder ante los besos del mago por ningún motivo después de todo lo que ahora sabía.

Kaito se separó de ella, realmente no le gustaba tener que hacer eso sin que ella quisiera, pero si seguía gritando el inspector acabaría despertándose aunque le hubiera puesto tapones en los oídos mientras Aoko se duchaba.

— Vamos a hacer un trato, si tú me dejas hablar yo no volveré a hacer eso, y cuando termine de decirte lo que tengo que decirte si quieres podrás ir a llamar a tu querido padre para que me arreste, ¿trato hecho? — preguntó el joven, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de la chica — Muy bien, aunque vamos a tardar un rato, así que al menos sentémonos — propuso Kaito sentándose en la silla de escritorio, mientras que ella se sentaba en la cama.

Él comenzó poco a poco a relatarle a la chica la historia que por tanto tiempo le ocultó por su protección, desde el descubrimiento de la habitación secreta hasta el día en que al fin consiguió encontrar un método para buscar a Pandora sin ponerse él ni nadie en peligro, permitiéndole contarle a ella todo eso.

Aoko al terminar el relato estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, era una historia demasiado ilógica, pero por alguna razón creía en ella, puede ser que fuera por la mirada seria que durante todo el relato Kaito había tenido, no lo sabía, pero le creía, aunque eso no significaba que lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

— Aunque todo eso sea verdad me mentiste durante mucho tiempo…

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía ponerte en peligro bajo ningún concepto — aseguró mirando hacia el paisaje que veía desde la ventana.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — interrogó Kaito volviendo a mirar a la chica.

— ¿Por qué no podías ponerme en peligro bajo ningún concepto? Soy la hija de un policía, soy capaz de defenderme.

— Ya, pero, es que ese no es el punto — intentaba explicarse Kaito sin desvelar la verdadera razón.

— ¿Y cuál es? — volvió a preguntar acercándose a Kaito lo suficiente para poder saber si mentía o no.

— Pues porque eres mi amiga de la infancia, no podía ponerte en peligro — dijo ante la mirada de ella que parecía poder ver en su interior.

— Estas mintiendo — declaró ella aún en la misma posición.

— No que va, ¿por qué iba yo a mentir…?

— No lo se, pero te aseguro que como no me digas ahora mismo la verdad llamaré a mi padre y le contaré todo, incluido…eso que hiciste para que no gritara — amenazó para finalmente girar la cabeza para que él no notara su rubor — Eso te subirá la condena por acoso sexual.

— ¡Yo no te estaba acosando! — gritó Kaito también con un rubor por lo último dicho por ella.

— Eso ellos no lo saben…Además entraste a mi cuarto de noche…Así que si no quieres ir a la cárcel más te vale decirme la verdad.

— Pero…

— Contaré hasta tres.

— Espera, no pue…

— Uno…

— Pero no, eso es…

— Dos…

— ¡Está bien! — accedió él, consiguiendo que la chica pintara una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras el chico suspiraba — Abre esto — ordenó dándole la caja que Akako le había dado antes.

— ¿Qué es? — interrogó algo curiosa.

— Tú solo ábrelo.

Ella obedeció abriendo la caja, encontrándose algo que la sorprendió.

En el interior había un hermoso colgante de plata, en el que dos alas, una totalmente plateada y otro con brillos sujetaban manteniendo unto al collar un corazón hecho con un zafiro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — cuestionó la joven sorprendida ante la belleza de la joya.

— Un colgante — respondió simplemente el chico.

— Eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Es precioso.

— El zafiro es una herencia, solo que este formaba parte de otro colgante que ya estaba demasiado viejo, por ello con una pequeña ayuda hice una cadena para después unir el zafiro — explicó Kaito intentando no dar demasiados detalles, sobretodo con lo de la ayuda.

— Y, ¿por qué hacer todo eso? — siguió preguntando la joven que cada vez entendía menos.

— Pues para regalártelo por tu cumpleaños — contestó el joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿A mi por qué? ¿No has dicho que esto era una herencia?

— Si, por ello quiero que lo tengas tú — formuló Kaito temiendo lo que estaba por llegar.

— No lo entiendo…Además no lo puedo aceptar— articuló poniendo la caja con el colgante en el escritorio — Se supone que esto deberías dárselo a tu futura esposa o a tu hija o…— enumeraba ella con los dedos.

— Pero el problema es que quiero que tú seas mi futura esposa — susurró el mago débilmente creyendo que no sería escuchado por Aoko, pero para su desgracia ella lo escuchó consiguiendo que un tinte rojo tiñera sus mejillas, consiguiendo que parara su discurso.

Kaito al notar el silencio de ella la miró curioso, ya que era extraño que ella se parara en mitad de sus monólogos, pero al verla entendió que había oído lo recién dicho por él.

— Kaito, ¿qué has dicho? — dudó la joven, creyendo que lo recién oído podría ser una jugarreta de su mente.

Kaito suspiró, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, por ello armándose de valor conectó su mirada con la de la chica, repitiéndole de nuevo lo mismo que unos instantes antes había susurrado para él mismo.

—Que quiero que tú seas mi futura esposa — repitió sonrojándose mientras lo decía — En un principio no pensaba dártelo por miedo al rechazo, pero además de que me quedé sin regalo pensé que realmente quería que lo tuvieras pasara lo que pasara. Por ello aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo quiero que tengas tú este colgante, porque jamás podré amar a nadie más que no seas tú — declaró finalmente poniéndose detrás de la chica colocándole el colgante mientras ella seguía en un pequeño shock.

Después de colocar el collar Kaito volvió a donde estaba antes, volviendo a tener una vista de la chica de frente, mientras ella volvía en sí.

— Como pensaba no podría estar mejor que contigo — anunció con una sonrisa, para después encaminarse a la puerta, sabiendo que ella necesitaría pensar un poco en lo sucedido — Me voy al cuarto de invitados, buenas noches cumpleañera.

Salió de allí antes de que Aoko pudiera decir algo, y se dirigió al jardín. Realmente no tenía ganas ahora de volver a la habitación, sabía que se pasaría la noche dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

No había escuchado un ``te quiero´´ como él quería, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, desde el principio sabía que no lo recibiría, para Aoko él solo era su amigo de la infancia, y ahora también sería la persona que más odiaría, ya que aunque no lo delatara estaba seguro de que no lo había perdonado. Aunque mirando el lado bueno al menos había conseguido darle el colgante.

Realmente le había dicho la verdad con respecto al zafiro, pero, la cadena era otra historia. La cadena no la había comprado, había sido hecha por el mismo con la ayuda de Akako, ya que le pidió que le pusiera un hechizo de protección, así Aoko siempre estaría protegida, por ello esa noche Akako se la entregó, realmente le debía una.

Se tumbó en el césped mirando hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban con su máximo esplendor acompañando a la luna.

Hacia ya bastante rato desde que acabaron los fuegos artificiales, por ello en ese momento reinaba el silencio.

Kaito cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizarse, entrando en un estado de calma, hasta que escuchó el ruido de pasos detrás de él.

Se levantó de golpe poniéndose en posición de ataque por si era un ladrón o algo por el estilo, pero solo era Aoko, que en esos momentos se rodeaba con una manta para no coger frío, dado que todavía era verano y no era tiempo de ponerse un pijama de invierno, pero aún así hacía bastante viento.

Al ver que no había peligro alguno volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, pero esta vez Aoko se tumbó a su lado inquietándolo.

— ¿Por qué has bajado? Hace fresco, deberías estar en la cama durmiendo — expresó Kaito con la mirada fija en los astros.

— Es que he ido a la habitación de invitados, y como no estabas supuse que habrías bajado aquí.

— Buena deducción, al parecer se te está pegando el estilo detectivesco del pomposo — manifestó Kaito con una sonrisa de molestia.

— Soy tu amiga de la infancia, no me hace falta ser detective para saber lo que se te pasa por la cabeza mago de cuarta — aclaró Aoko mirando el perfil del mago en busca de sus reacciones.

— Sigues sin contestar mi primera pregunta — recitó manteniendo una cara de póquer aún sin mirarla.

— Es sobre lo que dijiste antes…— hizo una pausa volviendo a mirar al mago, que estaba levemente ruborizado, sabiendo a que se refería — ¿Es verdad? — pronunció agarrando el colgante que todavía colgaba de su cuello con fuerza.

— No lo hubiera dicho si fuera mentira — anunció Kaito haciendo a Aoko respirar tranquila — Pero da igual, sé perfectamente que tus deseos no son los mis…

Era la primera vez en toda la noche y en toda su vida que lo interrumpían de una manera tan dulce, realmente le cogería el gusto a que le interrumpieran si Aoko hiciera eso cada vez.

Aunque pareciera mentira Aoko en ese momento antes de que él pudiera acabar su frase había saltado encima de él acercando sus labios a los suyos besándole.

Era muy diferente a los besos que le había dado esa noche, este era correspondido por ambos, y realmente él no se podía sentir más feliz de ello, después de eso no hacía falta que ella le dijera lo que sentía, esa acción había sido suficiente para demostrarlo.

El oxígeno empezó a ser necesario para ambos, por ello con algo de renuncia se separaron.

Ambos pares de ojos se conectaron, transmitiendo lo que de verdad sentían, lo que de verdad deseaban, no había necesidad de palabras, por ello volvieron a unirse otra vez en un beso, que esta vez pudieron controlar mejor, aunque como la primera vez tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de tomar aire.

Después de ello Aoko se apoyó en el pecho del mago, mientras este último le acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

— No te lo había dicho — dijo Aoko en voz alta mientras miraba a Kaito — Te quiero — declaró algo ruborizada.

— Te amo — respondió Kaito volviendo a besarla otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue la chica quien se separó antes de tiempo — ¿Qué ocurre? — interrogó curioso.

— Verás es que yo…— habló nerviosa — Te quería dar esto — anunció dándole una caja bastante decorada, por la que Kaito le lanzó una mirada extrañada — Solo ábrelo — ordenó desviando la mirada.

Kaito obedeció abriendo la caja para encontrarse con otras dos cajas, una más grande y otra más pequeña.

Sabía de que iba eso, Aoko lo utilizaba muchas veces en los cumpleaños, pero ese día no era nada para regalarle algo. Aún así tomó la caja grande primero y la abrió, encontrándose lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, ya que en la portada había una imagen de ellos dos de pequeños.

Con mucho cuidado cogió el objeto y comenzó a pasar las páginas, viendo miles y miles de imágenes de ellos, a veces juntos y a veces solos, pero siempre sabiendo que si el otro no estaba al lado era porque estaba tomando la foto. Miró a la chica tiernamente.

— Verás hace tiempo que quería hacer uno, y como no lo pude tener para tú cumpleaños pensé en dártelo en el mío — explicó ruborizada ante la mirada de él — Ahora abre el otro.

Kaito seguidamente tomó entre sus manos la caja más pequeña, la destapó y miró en su interior, encontrándose un colgante del la parte negra del ying y el yang, al mirar a Aoko para pedir una explicación vio como ella le enseñaba la parte blanca que ella llevaba como pulsera, y que al girarla podía verse el nombre del chico.

Sorprendido miró la parte de atrás del colgante y vio que en el estaba grabado el nombre de ``Aoko´´.

— La verdad es que te me adelantaste al declararte…Yo tenía planeado hacerlo, y si me decías que sentías lo mismo te iba a dar esto — explicó bajando la cabeza — Se que no es igual a lo que tu me has dado, pero — subió la cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa — He puesto todo mi empeño en ello.

— Idiota — murmuró Kaito abrazándola — Me encanta.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó ilusionada.

— Sí — afirmó mirándole a los ojos — Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho — sonrió dulcemente a la chica que se escondió en su pecho.

— Me alegro — articuló sinceramente a la vez que sentía un escalofrío que la hizo temblar.

— ¿Tienes frío? — cuestionó viendo como ella asentía — Será mejor que entremos, no quiero que te resfríes.

— Pero yo no quiero irme a dormir todavía — dijo haciendo un puchero de desacuerdo.

— He dicho que entremos, no que nos vayamos a dormir — aclaró Kaito tomándola en volandas — Podemos quedarnos viendo una película o algo, ¿qué te parece?

— Me parece estupendo — sonrió sinceramente.

Esa noche ambos estuvieron en el salón viendo películas sin importarles la hora o el sueño que ambos tenían. Finalmente no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos allí, con Aoko apoyada en el hombro de Kaito, y este en la cabeza de ella.

Por la mañana el inspector ya descansado despertó extrañado al ver como llevaba tapones en los oídos, cosa extraña ya que él no recordaba habérselos puesto por la noche, pero no le dio importancia.

Al bajar para desayunar se sorprendió de no ver a su hija en la cocina como todas las mañanas, hasta que la vio en el salón con su amigo de la infancia durmiendo pacíficamente.

Sonrió al ver la escena y fue a cerrar las cortinas para que el sol no los despertara, al parecer ambos se quedaron anoche celebrando el décimo octavo cumpleaños de su pequeña Aoko, que cada vez crecía más y más, le costaba pensar en que muy pronto ella dejaría su casa al ir a la universidad.

No podía evitar sentirse triste por este hecho, pero a la vez se alegraba de saber que su hija no estaría sola, que su amigo Kaito estaría con ella, que se apoyarían mutuamente como siempre lo habían hecho, que algún día llegarían a ser algo más que amigos.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que ellos dos acabarían juntos tarde o temprano, aunque el inspector no podía saber que ellos ya estaban juntos, y tardaría en saberlo, ya que antes de nada ambos jóvenes sabían que debían acabar con la sombra de Kid que aún les impedía estar juntos públicamente.

Pero algún día no muy lejano ambos podrían ir por la calle tomados de las manos sin tener que temer a las sombras oscuras de la organización que en esos momentos le cortaban las alas de libertad, unas sombras que acabarían entre rejas pagando todos sus delitos, entre ellos el crimen del famoso mago Toichi Kuroba y primer Kaito Kid, aunque esto último nunca se sabría.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegara los jóvenes disfrutarían de su amor en secreto, superarían los problemas de una relación, y lo más importante se mantendrían juntos sin importar cuán difícil sean los obstáculos que vendrían, afrontándolos de cara sin miedo a ellos.

Fin


End file.
